


Save Room For Dessert

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Sam’s family dinner stuns Gilly.





	Save Room For Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘A Song of Ice and Fire’ nor am I profiting from this.

Gilly openly gapes with every platter coming from the kitchen. First comes the salad: too pretty for eating with crisp lettuce and tomatoes too ripe for winter. 

Sides come before the meat: mashed potatoes, fluffy rolls and vegetables glistening with sauce. Sam is explaining what makes the potatoes smooth, the rolls fluffy and how his mother prepares sauce when the meat comes out. 

“Is there enough food?” She whispers, squeezing his knee under the table, “I've never had this much food before.”

Sam doesn't even flinch at her plate piled high with food. 

“Mum made orange cakes for dessert.” 

“Dessert?”


End file.
